


The Dentist Knows

by angryschnauzer



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 18+, F/M, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Poly Relationship, Rimming, Smut, Threesome, blowjob, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 10:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: A visit to the onsite dentist at The Avengers compound give you flashbacks of  various times with your two boyfriends





	The Dentist Knows

The Dentist Knows

Being an Avenger wasn’t easy. You were on call 24/7; you were gone from your normal life for days, weeks or even months at a time. After a while the most active members of the team always moved into the compound as it just made life easier. Everything you needed was on site. Someone did the grocery shopping, you didn’t need to worry about paying bills on time, and there was even a laundry service.

However the hardest part of having any semblance of a normal life was trying to get – and attend – medical appointments. Trying to arrange Gynaecologist visits was a nightmare, even just to get a repeat prescription as you managed to miss six rescheduled appointments in a row. Thankfully the 7th visit was just in time but you still had to pay a premium to get a rush done on the meds so you didn’t miss a day. Eventually Tony agreed to appoint a Private Medical company that would mean professionals for the various medical disciplines would visit the Avengers Compound on a weekly basis, checking who they could see and making a note of who was still overdue.

This was how you, Steve, and Bucky found yourselves sitting nervously outside the med room, the sound of the dentist’s drill coming from inside the room giving you all chills. After a minute or two it stopped, Peter walking out and looking rather sheepish, promising he’d brush a little better in future. The dentist watched from the doorway before glancing at the three of you, all grown adults and all cowering back in your chairs;

“You three might as well all come in together...” she sighed.

You shuffled in like preschoolers being called to the Principals office, standing nervously as you all stared at the newly installed chair in the middle of the room, the bright white surfaces and instruments giving the room a feeling of a dream world. When the door clicked shut behind you, you all jumped a little, watching as the dentist smiled at you;

“How about you go first Captain Rogers?”

Steve gulped audibly, settling into the chair and shifting side to side, gripping onto the handles as the quiet motor started to lower it back to allow the dentist to start her examination. As he lay there in front of you your eyes were drawn to where his sweatpants were laying softly over his lap, your mind drifting off as it brought a memory from the previous afternoon back;

_Steve was lounging on the couch, freshly showered after his returning from the mission and dressed in a pair of sweats and a old tee, flicking through a magazine that Wanda had left lying around._

_“Hey, is this true?”_

_He looked up at you as he pointed at an article, drawing you closer with his question until you could see the article: ‘Ten Ways Women Have To Fake It In Bed’. You shrugged and went to turn back towards the kitchen;_

_“I guess so...”_

_“But you don’t... you don’t do that with us do you? With me?”_

_You turned and smiled, pulling the magazine out of his hands before straddling him where he lay on the couch;_

_“You know I don’t need to with you guys... either of you...”_

_You leant down and kissed him, his worries forgotten as you felt him harden immediately underneath you._

_“Steve?”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“Are you wearing anything under those sweatpants?”_

_He rocked his hips up against your core, a smirk spreading across his face;_

_“What do you think?”_

_The bastard... he always knew what your weaknesses were. Within seconds he’d carried you to his bedroom and you were pressed up against the back of his door, his deadly sweatpants pushed down just enough to free his cock, the cock that was plunging into you with fierce abandon, his hand over your mouth the only thing stopping you from alerting the rest of the compound to your current situation._

“Mr Rogers?”

The sound of the dentists voice brought your thoughts back to the present, watching as she leant over Steve, the little mirror and poking device still in his mouth as he looked up at her innocently;

“Uh-huh?”

“Do you floss?”

“Yea....”

“Well you’re not doing a good enough job. Just because you’ve got the serum enhancing you doesn’t mean you need to neglect your oral hygiene. All it’ll do is make the tooth decay not hurt. You really need to get down into the cracks and crevices”

At her words Bucky who was sat beside you in the two spare chairs against the wall let out a quiet snort of laughter, muttering quietly under his breath;

“He sure likes those cracks and crevices...”

Hiding your smile behind your hand you had to will away the bubble of laughter that threatened to escape, your thoughts of how you found your two boyfriends in the shower that morning crashing back into your head;

_You woke from sleep achy and sore, but in the best way possible. For once you had the bed to yourself, not surrounded by overheating super soldier on either side. Stretching your limbs out in all directions you basked in the slight muscle burn that greeted you. That was until your thigh pressed against a cooling wet patch on the sheets, causing you to frown at the ickyness of it. It was then that you became aware of the quiet noises that were spilling in from the bathroom. With your curiosity piqued you pulled your naked form out of the bed, padding on bare feet across the cool floor and poking your head into the bathroom and the large walk in shower. The sight that greeted you made your stomach clench and your pussy wet; Bucky was flat on his back, his hands tucked behind his knees as Steve really went to town with his head between Bucky’s buttocks, rimming his puckered hole like a hungry anteater._

_The water jets had been turned onto light mist so a gentle trickle of tepid water cooled their lust heated bodies. Something must have alerted them to your presence as they both looked up to where you stood and grinned at you;_

_“Come join us Doll” Bucky purred, holding his hand out to you; “Come sit on my face and let me taste you”_

_Standing in the doorway to the shower you paused;_

_“But I’m all sticky from last night...from Steve’s...”_

_You didn’t get to finish your sentence, the utter wrecked look of hunger on Bucky’s face told you that was exactly why he wanted to do it;_

_“I wanna taste you both”_

_In an instant you were straddling Bucky’s head, lowering yourself onto his waiting tongue before the powerful muscle helped soothe the ache they’d both caused the night before._

The dentist finally allowed Steve to sit up, handing him handfuls of floss and mouthwash, insisting that he do a better job ‘for the sake of America’. She turned to you and Bucky and called out;

“Sergeant Barnes, you’re next”

Bucky shifted uncomfortably in his seat;

“Are... are you sure? Shouldn’t she go next?”

It was then that you realised why Bucky didn’t want to get into the chair; it was so incredibly similar to the chair Hydra had used to wipe him each time. You reached out and squeezed his hand;

“You want me to sit with you?”

Soon Bucky was sitting nervously in the chair yet you gave him little time to get distracted as you climbed onto his lap, sitting sideways across his thighs. The dentist understood the situation too; she’d been warned of triggers and had read his medical file, having used it to make arrangements not to do anything that would trigger him.

As she pulled the bright light forwards you felt Bucky tense below you, sharply inhaling, stopping the dentist’s movements;

“Sergeant Barnes, would you prefer it if I used an alternative light source?”

Bucky nodded shallowly, watching as the lamp was turned off and angled away. For a moment the dentist paused, unsure of how to proceed before grabbing a small medical torch and handing it to you to hold for her. The moment you were angling the small light into Bucky’s mouth you glanced up at him, his grey-blue eyes staring back at you and your mind went back to the mission you were on the previous morning;

_Bucky grabbed you at the top of the stairwell you’d just run into, his real hand over your mouth to silence you as his metal one wrapped around your waist and pulled you behind the door and into the dark alcove that led to the elevator engineering shaft. The sound of heavy footfalls running past your hiding location told you that if he hadn’t of grabbed you; you would no doubt have been captured. When it all went quiet he finally released his hand from over your mouth;_

_“Buck?”_

_“I need your help...”_

_Turning in the dark corner you looked up at him, finally seeing that his eyes were closed tight;_

_“What’s up?”_

_“They got me with tear gas”_

_“Hold on, I’ve got some of the lactose eye drops Banner developed”_

_You worked quickly, pulling a small torch from your utility belt along with the heavily concentrated ‘milk’ for a better description, patting Bucky on his shoulders and he slid his back down the wall until his knees were pressing against the wall behind you. With him filling the gap you had little choice but to straddle his thighs so you could see to administer the eye drops, waiting patiently as he blinked a few times, finally looking at you with his stormy eyes that were rimmed with red from the gas, he cupped your cheek with his real hand;_

_“Thank you” he whispered, pressing his lips to yours holding you close._

_Returning his affections you could feel him growing hard between your thighs, letting out a little whimper when he pulled away;_

_“Hey doll... is that the cat suit with the zipper that goes all the way up the back too?”_

_Moments later you were unzipped and filled, Bucky proving he could do anything in stealth mode, including fucking you against a wall as SHIELD agents swarmed through the building, neutralising the threat._

“Ok Sergeant Barnes, all done” The dentist smiled at Bucky as she spoke; “I must say your oral hygiene is immaculate, well done”

You slid off Bucky’s lap to allow him to get up, taking his place in the now warmed chair, settling back and opening your mouth wide and instantly regretting it as your jaw muscles burned from the previous nights over exertion. Using the standard tools the dentist carried out your examination, talking into the Dictaphone app FRIDAY had that would record the appointments and transcribe them into your records;

“Lower Right 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 1 2 3 4 5...” she paused as she spoke, pressing the smooth edge of the mirror against the roof of your mouth; “Note slight bruising to the Upper Palette...”

Your eyes immediately darted to the side of the room where Steve and Bucky were suddenly sitting very still and very upright, the three of you waiting with breaths held as she continued;

“Also note further bruising in a slightly different pattern...”

The colour rose to your cheeks, burning against your skin as you glanced back at the two men, all three of you thinking of the previous evening;

_“Come on doll, that’s it; take it deeper for ‘Sarge”_

_Steve held your hands behind your back as you knelt on the soft rug, Bucky balls deep in your mouth as you gave him the best blowjob he’d ever had. His hands were fisted in your hair and you couldn’t help but to moan around his thick girth that filled your mouth and stretched your lips so tight, your jaw already sore from doing the same to Steve not five minutes earlier._

_Steve was knelt behind you, his free hand between your thighs, one finger rubbing circles against your clit as two more thrust into you, curling and pressing against your g-spot;_

_“That’s it, that’s our girl... take him nice and deep like you did me... you’re doin’ so well...”_

_Just as Bucky’s grip on your hair tightened until it was almost painful you felt those first tremors as his balls pulled up tight, seconds later his hot come was filling your mouth as you swallowed around him, his illicit groans setting off your own orgasm as you came on Steve’s hand._

_Finally the three of you slumped down into a sweaty heap on the floor, resting your back against Steve’s chest as you rubbed your jaw;_

_“Jeez... I think I’m going to need an icepack before I get lockjaw...”_

The dentist paused, glancing up to you then to where your gaze was trained;

“Oh. Oh! Oh... ok...”

Her face flushed almost as bright as yours when she realised just what had caused the bruises, finally clearing her throat in attempt to remain professional, composing herself enough to press the foot pedal to make the examination chair upright again;

“Ok Miss... thank you... everything seems in order... but I would recommend perhaps some ice cream for the bruises... and err... take it easier next time...”

The three of you left the room a lot quick than you’d entered, walking in an embarrassed silence until you reached the living quarters. You went to head into your room but suddenly two sets of hands caught you, turning you to face them;

“We’re sorry about the bruises Doll” Bucky said quietly

“Yeah, you shoulda told us it was hurting ya...” Steve seconded Bucky’s apology

“You... you didn’t... it was fun...”

“Well how about we make it up to you?” Bucky’s lips curled into a smirk

“What did you have in mind?”

“Well... I think it’s time we performed an Oral Examination on you ourselves...”

The three of you were in your room quicker that Pietro could do a lap of the compound, because after all, with two skilled super soldier’s tongues, it would certainly be one hell of an examination.

 

 


End file.
